Demonic love
by N4crAAil
Summary: What happens when Kagome let's out Inyashas inner demon? What happens when he wants more? read to find out! (yes i know the summary sucks, no need to tell me) DemonInu X Kagome, rated M becouse we will never know what DemonInu has up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Sinking Blood

Summary: This is just your basic DemonInu X Kagome story, rated T. MAYBE LEMONS

I did this for my first story because I truly think that there should be more of this paring!

The characters might be a little OOC.

NOTE: This is my first story, it could be end in disasters, leave a review -N4crAAil-

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS**, (I wish!)

'_Italics = thoughts"_

It was a regular morning with the jewel shard collectors that we all know and love. Kagome was stretching her back while Inuyasha and Miroku where having a pointless augment about which direction to travel, Sango was playing one of Shippos weird games with him, even Kilala was mewing with energy. "Ok fine it's decided, were traveling north." Inuyasha snapped bitterly. "Now now Inuyasha, don't be mad just because I have a better sense of direction then you." Miroku said while waging his finger. "I am not mad!" Inuyasha yelled with easy-to-see anger. "hmph… Inuyasha if you're angry why don't you talk to me about it' Kagome said with a supporting smile "whatever" Inuyasha said with his A-class dismissive tone.

The group of friends where trailing down a path near a small mountain "Wow, this place reminds me of mountain where I went skiing as a kid!" Kagome said astonished. "What's skiing?" Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Sango said in a comical union "well it like putting on angel wings that allow you to fly down snowy hills!" Miroku and Shippo and Sango were rather dumbfounded at this idea, but Inuyasha had a image of a Kagame flying down with pure angel wings looking angelic and cute as ever stuck in his head, that forced a small grin and blush on his face.

Just at that moment the Mountain seamed to erupt with dust and rocks as a monster with a mouth full of fangs and long arms with claws emerged out of nowhere. It gave a loud roar and went into an attacking formation. "huh? You look human enough to talk, or are you just that stupid?" asked Inuyasha looking unimpressed; it gave a growl as if to say no. The first thing that Inuyasha noted about his new appoint was its claws, they where long and sharp but weirdly bright orange and radiating heat. Inuyasha didn't care though and he lunged at it with his sharp claws. When it deflected Inuyashas claws with its own he went flying backwards in pain, "What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled. His hand were covered in major burns where he was blocked 'It must be some sort of lava demon' Miroku confirmed. "Yea just look at those claws, searing hot!" Sango added "D-dam it!" Inuyasha stuttered. The lava demon looked like it was choking on something, then it spit molten lava at them! Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Shippo and moved out of the way just in time before someone got burned. Miroku and Sango where flying around on Kilala. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu directly at its head, but was surprised to see it just 'boink' of it and come back to her "Oh, well at least it didn't break." Sango thought optimistically while preparing to catch her weapon, that's when she noticed that it was on fire. "OH SHIT!" she thought but didn't have enough time to react as the blazing boomerang hit her in the lower stomach, "Sango!" Miroku screamed in worry. She laid knocked out on the ground. "Crap… let's end this!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew Tetsusaiga "Wind scar!" he hollered while he jumped up high at the lava demon. Weakened by his burns, the demon easily caught him in-between its scalding claws cutting and burning him all over his chest and stomach. He laid on the ground a few feet away from Sango, pasted out.

Kagome was running over to Inuyasha in panic "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Kagome whispered as she knelt beside the wounded Inuyasha. Miroku was doing his best to ward of the lava demon and Shippo was doing his best to protect Sango. Kagome was looking all over Inuyasha as if she needed an answer to help him, an idea suddenly hit like a knife. She slowly looked down to his right hand; He was holding Tetsusaiga like it was his life line. Kagome knew that this would be a stupid plan, but it was the only one she could think of at the moment. "_Will his wounds heal if-if I_." but that was the end of her thought, no more thinking for her. Only action could save his life now. "Inuyasha, let go of the Tetsusaiga please." she whispered to into his dog ears, Inuyasha gave an unconscious no by tightening his grip on the sword. "Please, Inuyasha?" she whispered gently in his hear while giving small tugs on the Tetsusaiga. He resisted no longer and let the sword be pulled out of his hand. As soon as it was removed his body started to pulls, signifying the start of his transformation. Kagome stepped back not knowing what to do next, but before she could even think; Inuyasha was back on his feet. His eyes were still amber but there was already jagged demon markings over his checks. Kagome saw that his wounds were already starting to heal, there was a loud growl escaping his mouth. Before the lava monster could compensate what happened, he was sliced in half. The severed corpse split in two directions and left a bloody mist behind. Kagome was scared, not for herself though. Her fear was for Inuyasha and his sanity. At that moment there eyes connected; she wasn't able to tell what emotions she saw in his now blue and red eyes. But the one thing she was 100% sure about was that he was reading her like an open book.

THE END OF CHAPTER 1

So tell me guys, was that good, should I keep going. Give me advice please! (REVIEW PLEASE) -N4crAAil-


	2. Chapter 2

Demonic Love CH 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS -N4cAAil-

So this is the second chapter, -.- Oh and thanks for the support!

Time seemed to be frozen, for Kagome every moment was an hour and every second was a day. Her and (demon)Inuyasha eyes were locked. Kagome's legs suddenly felt like jelly and she fell to her knees. At that moment her brain snapped into a working condition again, Kagome lowered her head to one, break eye contact from Inuyasha and two, try to think of a plan. "_Come on Kagome, think!_" she thought desperately. Kagome tighten and strained her hands in frustration, and then she noticed the dull Tetsusaiga in her left hand. 'Oh yea...' She whispered to her self, Kagome raised her self to her feet and was shocked to see Inuyasha with a menacing smile only a few feet away from her.

Kagome was shocked for a second, but she quickly regained her self "Inuysha, you need to take the Tetsusaiga." She said in a caring voice while pointed the hilt to him. Like a flash Inuyasha hit the sword away with a strong fist, it went flying and landed only centimeters away from a shocked and scared Shippo. "Why? So I can turn back into that weak and sniveling half-demon?" Inuyasha asked in an angered but curious tone. But that wasn't Inuyasha's voice; it was similar but deeper and rough, also a little huskier. It sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She didn't know how to respond to that, Kagome looked around with a rather shocked expression on her face. That's when she saw Miroku about sixty feet away from her and a full blooded Inuyasha, Kilala returned to her small kitty form and ran over to her master Sango, mewing and giving little licks to her face. Miroku raised his staff as if he was holding someone back. Kagome realized what this meant "_Yes, if he could hold Inuyasha back for just a second we could get him back_." She thought quickly as she nodded to Miroku as if to say yes. "Hey Inuyasha, I know this wont sound very convincing, but I think you should turn back to your old self" Kagome said in a shaken but calming voice "Yea? Why should I do that!' question Inuyasha, getting angrier that before' Inuyasha it's because I…" "_He doesn't remember anything after he changes back, right_?" Kagome thought "Because I love you." Inuyasha froze for a second, and you could see some of his regular eye color retuning on the out sides. Kagome did not know what that meant, and then she realized "_Inuyasha is fighting to come back to me, come back to us._" She thought hopefully.

At that moment Miroku jumped out of nowhere and quickly held his shoulders back with his staff. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled at the young Kitsune. As if he could read her mind, Shippo threw the dull Tetsusaiga at Kagome. She caught it, took a fast step forward, and forcefully put into Inuyashas hands just as he was about to break free from Mirokus grasp. Inuyasha suddenly stopped fighting Mirokus lock and looked at Kagome, He gave a evil and husky chuckle as if to say 'It's been fun.' Inuyasha then fell to the ground completely unconscious and snoring. "He-he's asleep?" Miroku said dumbstruck, Kagome didn't respond. She was to caught up in her thoughts about how Inuyasha went from a raging demon to a innocent looking dog-eared teenager, sleeping peacefully in just a second flat. She knew that she would also need to explain why she did what she did, but that could wait. Right now she needed to focus on her medical skills and healing Sango and Inuyasha to the best of her ability. She flipped Inuyasha to his back to inspect his wounds/burns, to her delight her plan had worked. Inuyashas wounds and burns were almost fully healed. She went to inspect her friend Sango, she determent at worse she had 3-4 cracked ribs and a much bruised stomach.

Miroku and Kilala both went of to find shelter, even though they were both very hard to convince to leave Sango. "_Hopefully one with a roof… oh and a fire pit please_" Kagome prayed doubtfully in her mind as the sun stetted, She wrapped Sango's chest and lower stomach in a gauze dressing. Soon Mirouk and Kilala were back with good news about recently new abandoned shelter that was hidden a few miles up the same mountain that the lava demon busted out of. Within 30 minutes they were all tucked in inside Kagome's sleeping bags at the said shelter. Miroku had fallen asleep in a sitting up position, Inuyasha and Sango were still asleep, and Shippo was snoring with a half-full ramen noodles cup beside him. Kagome soon found her self falling into the warm and caring hands of sleep.

I don't really like this chapter that much, it is very short and I didn't feel like it was any good in general… don't worry though, I have some good ideas for the next few chapters

If you guys have any ideas please tell me, I'd love to hear them. So please review!

Also major shout-out to the people below for favoring this story! You are all awesome.

I love snowy owls

Opalbrat

Playfully Serious

Tiffy Taff0409

Warm Amber92

Trayasha09


	3. Chapter 3

Demonic Love CH 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS -N4cAAil-

I made it to the third chapter! I just recently went to the Cloverdale Rodeo and fair. CORNDOGS ARE THE FOOD OF THE GODS! ... (Also tacos).

(Warring, this chapter sucks!(It's also really late! Sorry.(PLEASE REVIEW!)))

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open to see that it was still dark out, careful not to wake any of her companions she tip-toed out of the small cabin that rested on the mountain side. As soon as she stepped out side she saw the tip of the sun starting to rise, 'it must be around 6:00.' Kagome thought sleepily "_Oh well, I need the time to think anyway_." She sat down on a nearby rock "_how am I going to explain this all to them!_" She worried her self as she closed her eyes. About an hour and a half pasted "Dam it, I'm getting nowhere!" she yelled to her self in frustration.

By this time the sun almost had fully risen shining its bright light on the land, Kagome decided to open her eyes, give up on thinking, and takes a look around. As soon as she opened her eyes she was blinded by the sudden light, when her eyes adjusted she saw that the landscape around her was stunning. There was a small fresh water stream that ran down the mountain near a few small trees that had small, thin dark green leaves and round pink and red bulbs of fruit hanging from the ends of the thin branches. Kagome was awestruck with the gorgeous mountain side view. She knew then that she wanted to stay here for a while, _"Maybe just a week while Sango is healing!"_ She thought while still captivated by the sight. Kagome whippet her body around and headed back for the small but homely cabin, once inside she saw Shippo quietly packing his sleeping bag so he wont wake the others. "Hey Shippo, let's go for a walk together." Kagome whispered to Shippo. "Umm, yea ok!" said the Kitsune happily as they both waked out of the cabin.

They decided to take a hike around the small sized mountain that they were on, it was strange though. Nether of them talked to another, just taking in the beautiful sights and some times the wildlife. Kagome did most of the walking anyway because Shippo perched himself on her shoulder like he always did. They where half way around the rocky alp when they decided that they where both tired of not talking, this was good for the young fox because he was becoming a little wary of the silence. "So Shippo how did you know to throw the Tetsusaiga last night?" she asked "I don't know, I remember my instincts telling me to do it." "Instincts?" Kagome questioned "yea, my instincts! Don't humans have them too?" "Yes we do, but not as much as demons like you and Inuyasha have I think. What does having strong Instincts fell like Shippo?" "Hmm, it's hard to explain. It is like a voice that whispers or screams into your mind, telling you to do things. And you can't resist, what ever it says. You have to do it." "Wow that sounds scary." Kagome said a little perplexed and somewhat frightened. "Not at all, it fells nice and natural to go along with it." Shippo tried to explain "That's good, the way you said it made it sound like you were being possessed!" She sounded relived. "Well what dose having weaker instincts like?" "Hmm, I guess it's just as you explained with the voices and all. But instead of being forced it's more like a small suggestion, like a little nudge." "Mmm hmm" Shippo growled in understanding "Shippo since when did you growl!?" Kagome screamed "Oh uhh I'm sorry, I'll stop!" Shippo panicked, afraid that he had upset his surrogate mother "No don't stop, It's so CUTE!" She cried. They spent twenty minutes just sitting down, Shippo making little "Ggggrrrrrs!" and Kagome giving little "Tee-hee's" and giggles. Shippo was clearly enjoying every minute of the affection Kagome was giving to him, and Kagome was having a good time handing it out as well. "We've better get going; I'm sure every body is waiting for us back a camp." So they sett out with a fast walk, the sun was had fully risen by now and it was blasting it's hot heat down on them. It was around 10:30 and they where almost back at the cabin when Kagome asked "Hey Shippo, have you ever fought against your instincs?" "Uh yea, that one time when I bit Manten, one of the Thunder Brothers that killed my dad. My instincts were telling me to run, but I didn't." "Wow that must have bin hard!" Kagome said feeling proud of her adopted son. "It sure was!" Shippo said giving a full smile. "Oh my, have your fangs grown bigger?" Kagome said in a teasing but proud voice. If his smile could grow any larger it would have, Shippo ran ahead while rubbing his teeth towards the small cabin starting to appear in the distance. "_I can't belive that worked!_" Kagome thought with a sigh '_I've heard Inuyasha blabbing out about his fangs once before, I guess all demons are proud of them._'

In a few minutes Kagome was back at the camp Sango was sitting down on the same rock that Kagome sat down on in the morning, Inuyasha was colleting water from the small stream and Miroku was meditating near the trees with the bulbs of fruit. "Hey Kagome!" Sango said with a smile, Kagome saw that when Sango tried to move towards her she had great difficulty doing so. She went over to Sango to help her out, "Where did you two go? We were worried." Sango questioned "Yea I was just about to go out and look for you!" Inuyasha said in annoyed tone. "Oh, me and Shippo just went around the mountain." "With out telling anyone?!" Inuyasha was seriously upset "well why would you care Inuyasha?" Kagome replied with a snobby tone. "Uhhh…well I..." Inuyasha suddenly lost his temper to this question and it was replaced by embarrassment, he turned away and walked at a fast pace giving one of his signature "Fhe!" Even with her injures, Sango turned to Kagome and gave a mischievous smile. As if to say 'Yea, he's totally in to you.' The rest of the day went in a rather slow and boring pace; the conversation was bland and almost incoherent. Kagome knew it was because of the events of the pervious day still very heavy on minds of Mirouk, Shippo and herself, while Sango and Inuyasha stayed blissfully unaware of it. Kilala was also around… doing what ever she does?

The sun was setting around 8:30 when Inuyasha seemed even more reckless then ever "I need to go talk to Kagome, Okay? Bye." Inuyasha blurted out, he then grabbed Kagome and started jumping away towards the destroyed peak before anyone could say anything. "DHA, What the hell!" Kagome yelped as she realized that she was one, loosely on Inuyasha's shoulder and two, about 100 ft in the air. "**Inuyasha** **SIIii**iiiiiiii-" Kagome faded out realizing that 'sitting' Inuyasha while he was bouncing about might not be the best plan "shut-it wench, we're here!" Inuyasha announced to her. "So Inuyasha, why are we here?" Kagome questioned "To talk." Inuyasha said it like it was as plane as the sky. "Okey-Dokey then." she replied while stretching out. Kagome then turned in a full 360 and saw that it was rather beautiful up here, when she looked down she saw the camp that looked like small play figures from her height "Kagome you allright?" Mirouk yelled towards her. He looked like an ant from where Kagome was standing "Yea were fine!" Kagome yelled back. She turned around seeing the large crater where the lava demon erupted from (It's ironic because now the mountain looked like a volcano!)

"so Inuyasha, what do you want to talk about?" "Kagome what happened yesterday?" He said strait out "What do you mean what happened yesterday Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to sound innocent "When we where fighting that lava demon." "You pasted out when it hit you." "Did you try to drag my body away after that?" "Umm… what do you mean?" Kagome was confused now "I remember you whispering 'Let's go' or something like that". Kagome now knew what he meant "_Oh he thinks that when I said 'let go of the Tetsusaiga' he heard 'Let's go'._" Kagome realized in her head "Yea Inuyasha, I did try to get you away from the battle. You were pretty banged up." Kagome lied. "That's another thing, how did I heal so quickly. Even with my fast healing, cuts and burns as bad as I had it would take much longer to heal?" Inuyasha asked rather fast. "I don't know, maybe you have more demon blood in you than before." Kagome joked "Yea wouldn't that be great!" He replied. "Well I better get cooking diner, it's all ready late. And I'm hungry!" Kagome said while starting to head down the mountain. Yea, I'll stay up here for a little." Inuyasha called out to the disappearing Kagome.

As soon as she was out of sight Inuyasha froze, He felt his blood starting to boil inside of him. "What the hell!" Inuyasha thought to himself, he felt the heat spread trough out his entire body. In a few seconds he was yelling in pain, not until he felt his eyes changing color and his claws lengthen did he know what was happening. With inhumane speed he grabbed the Tetsusaiga's hilt, slowly the internal fire extinguished. "What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha asked out loud while panting. Inuyasha spent a few minuets collecting himself, that turned around to the other end of the peak to do what he originally set down to do, from there he sat down and sneakily put his hand down his pants. "finally!" he said relived as he gave himself a few good tugs. He was about as hard as a rock when he felt the wildfire spread in him again; with out hesitation he grabbed Tetsusaiga. "Shit, I can't even jack-off?" Inuyasha was angry at that. He headed back to the camp realizing that arousal might waken the demon inside of him. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" Inuyasha wondered out loud before he arrived at the cabin.

Okay that's the end of chapter three. Oh and HUGE shout-out to smallsa1, crazysexybitch (what a name ), RiceBallMaker94, Mdizzlel181, Maryalice11, LoveDepp, DeathsQueen26, and Apexpredator86 for favoring my story, YOU ARE ALL AWESOSME! (Sorry for week late chapter.) I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review! (No seriously, I truly want to hear your opinions!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sinking Blood CH 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS –N4crAAil

Hey guys It me N4crAAil (Just call me Nick!) back again with the fourth chapter. So like, always leave a review, I love hearing what you have to say!

(_Italics = thought_) (**bold = everyone's favorite inner demon!**)

Inuyasha arrived at the cabin and everyone was eating a mixture of some thing from Kagome's area named 'Hamburger Helper' and some fish that they had caught from a river a day ago, before the Lava Demon arrived. "So tell me kagome, how dose this food named 'pasta'…" Miroku paused, hoping he said the name correctly. "How does it 'help' hamburger, Also who is hamburger?" "Well you see hamburger isn't a person, it's a meat. And the pasta doesn't help the hamburger, it just tastes good together!" Kagome explained happily. "Then why are we eating it with fish and not hamburger!?" Shippo asked energetically. "Because we ain't got any!" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone while slugging the kitsune in the head, you could tell he was annoyed. "What's your problem!?" Kagome yelled, she was also now annoyed. "Here we go" Sango said with a sigh. She took a bite of her meal, uncaring of the argument that was blasting in her ears. And just as she expected, Kagome soon cried out "SIT!"

Inuyasha lied in a small crater, a feeling he was well used to by now. He would have gotten up by now, but the pendant around his neck was still pulling him downwards. Just as it was starting to let up he heard a small voice in his head "**So you're just going to let our mate dominate us like that?**" "Huh?" Inuyasha replied, but the voice was gone "_What was that_?" he wondered as he got up "_Probably just me…and I shouldn't think of Kagome as my mate_." But Inuyasha was unconvinced, about both subjects. The voice in his head sounded like his own, but it was to dark, to rough. And the thought of Kagome being his mate was a common fantasy in his mind many nights, but more than common when ever he had some 'alone time'.

A few hours later and the group was slitting down, it was obvious that bed time was going to come in only a few minutes. Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts, it was surprising that he could be quite for that long, but he looked agitated. Kagome was worried about him. She quietly stood up and walked over to the patch of grass that he was sitting down on and sat down with him, they didn't speak to each other for a few minutes. But soon Kagome's own worry won out over the silence. "Hey." Her voice was shaky, but she hoped it would be enough to get a conversation started. "Hi." His voice was distant, that worried her even more. "Cold out here, isn't it" She tried to put up a smile, but it ended up to cheesy, like always. "Not really…" Inuyasha was paying attention now at least. "Well it is to me." "Well you should have thought about bringing a jacket!" Kagome looked relieved, he was back to himself. But it actually quite cold on the mountain, but she was happy as she thought "_He may be a jerk, but at least he doesn't look so sad anymore._" And with that thought, the conversation between the whole group was suddenly revived. It looked like bed time could be pushed back a couple of minutes.

Kagome was still sitting in the grass, Sango was making complaints about how the monk of the group could even think to group an injured woman, Shippo was asleep in one the tail of Kilala, who was also asleep. Inuyasha was sitting in a near by tree, he still threw down sarcastic comments every now and again. A small fall of snow started, "Wow, I can't believe fall is already over." Sango said while looking into the night sky. But a certain dog-eared teen wasn't paying attention, his eyes were attached to the raven haired girl, the light of the fire illuminating the lovely lips and the pools of light chocolate in her eyes that where attached to her pale face, almost too pale… and then she shivered and gave a light sneeze. That ignited a fire deep inside Inuyasha and something seemed to posses his body. With demonic speed he was standing right behind her in just a second with the top layer of his hakama in hand "you're cold." His voice was so gentle it even surprised him. He carefully put the clothing on her, as if she could crack and split into a thousand pieces if he was too rough. "How did you get down here so quickly? It scared me!" And just like that it seemed like all of the strings possessing him were suddenly cut. "I-I don't know, I just saw you shiver and it was like something took me over." They both looked over to Miroku and Sango, but they just had a expression of pure shock on their faces. "Inuyasha your aura wa-" but Sango's shaky voice was cut off by a large crash that seemed to come from behind the mountain "Another demon…" Miroku said while gaining his composure. "Inuyasha, would be ever so kind as to go 'quiet' our friend back there?" Miroku asked, not really caring. "Heh, I guess I could go stretch out for a while." Inuyasha replied with a grin. "You sure you don't need back up?" Kagome asked, worried "And risk you getting hurt? Hell no!" And with that he was off.

The three humans sat around the camp fire, the atmosphere was tense. "Lady Kagome, did you not sense it?" Miroku asked, his face unreadable. "Sensed what?" Kagome replied curiously. "Inuyasha aura was completely that of a demon's for a second." "Huh?" She was confused "And how fast he was, I mean he's fast, but for a moment there he was even faster than his brother." Sango piped in, trying to join the conversation. Kagome did not know what to say, she thought something was off with him, but nothing this big. Before she could figure out what to say, Miroku swiped his hand in a dismissive tone. "Don't worry Lady Kagome, I cant make sense of it too, besides we have another subject to talk about." Miroku gave her a serious look, while Sango was just confused. Kagome knew that she couldn't avoid this conversation any more; she gave a small sight and looked up to the monk. Miroku began "Lady Kagome, I don't expect you to explain your actions right now. But I need you to know that it can never happen again." Miroku's voice was a lot more sympathy in his voice that she had expected, It gave Kagome a little bit of relief "Yea it was a bad idea wasn't it, I guess my stupid brain couldn't think of a better one in the moment." "A bad idea indeed, but it did work. I hope that you understand that it might not work again and that it could back fire on you." "Of course" Kagome replied, putting on a serious face.

"_How could I even think of something so stupid, and then to even act on such a stupid thought. To turn Inuyasha into that monster on purpose, just silly, I hate when he transforms to that side of him, with those long claws that tears every shre… tearing my clothes, and those fangs that could mark anything… including my skin, and those eyes, those crimson ,blood lusting… luring, eyes staring right into my soul." _And at that moment, Kagomes mind was filled with manyerotic scenes with herself and Inuyasha. Nowhere near a first for her but this time it was different. Instead of the caring and loving dog-eared man she knew, he was replaced by a completely deferent man, one that violently used her body, biting into her skin and growling while doing so, with jagged marks across his face and feral grin. Kagome was completely lost in her thoughts until the only other woman in the group spoke up, "Uhh… Kagome? you there?" Sango said in a worried voice. Kagome snapped out of her trance, slightly blushing. "Yea, yea I'm fine." Kagome tried to sound normal, even though her 'thoughts' were still heavy in her mind. "Good" Sango paused "While you were off in lala-land, Miroku explained to me what you did." "Oh, okay… wait…how long was I day dreaming?" "You were in a haze for about a minute, what were you thinking of?" Sango inquired "Nothing, not much at all…" Kagome lied. "You sure?" Sango persisted. Kagome just nodded her head. "Well ladies, I think we should head to bed." Miroku spoke up. Both of the girls agreed and soon they were all tucked away in there sleeping bags inside of the cabin.

…

On the other side of the mountain there laid a dead demon, it had several slashes in its body. Near the corpse there was a dull sword planted in the ground. There was also a bloody red mist in the air. Standing a few feet away from the grotesque seen there was a teenaged boy, this boy had long white hair and fluffy dog ears. His hands were covered in blood, and he had a wicked smile plastered on his face that showed off his long and sharp fangs. The boy raised his head and glowing crimson eyes stared off into the night. "**So she loves me…**" His smile grew even wickeder.

OMG, dat cliff hanger. LEAVE A REVIW! N4crAAil. (or just Nick!) 


End file.
